theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardo Lima
Guardo Lima was a Salvadoran drug lord. Vic Mackey believed that Guardo ordered the murder of Vic's friend Detective Curtis Lemansky. Prior to Season 5 Prior to Season 5, Guardo was a notorious Salvadoran drug lord who used his crew to secure safe passage for drugs and other illegal items, belonging to various Mexican cartels. Season 5 When a series of attacks involving grenades started happening in (Kavanaugh), the Strike Team got some leads about Guardo being responsible. They used Emolia Melendez to try to infiltrate Guardo's workforce as a grenade assembler. A joint operation between the IAD and the Strike Team shuts down one of Guardo's grenade factories. Believing that Curtis Lemansky is going to rat on the team, fellow Detective Shane Vendrell uses one of Guardo’s grenades to blow up Lemansky, killing him. This saddens/enrages Vic so much that he vows to find Lemansky’s killer before entering forced retirement due to nearing 50. Season 6 Believing that Guardo killed Lem, Vic made it his mission to avenge Lem by finding and killing Guardo. Vic lured Guardo out of hiding by kidnapping Guardo’s pregnant girlfriend, Nydia Hernandez, calling Guardo, and demanding from him $50,000 for her. At first, Guardo only threatened to kill Vic, who finally convinces him that if he does not come with the money, he will kill Nydia and inform the cartels that Guardo cannot be trusted due to the fact that he could not protect his own girlfriend. Eventually, Guardo came out of hiding and attempted to find the kidnapper when he came to pick up a ransom. However, no one arrived to take the ransom and Guardo was instead captured by Vic, who followed him to his safe house. Death and aftermath Guardo was taken to a secluded area, where Vic proceeded to brutally interrogate him, using chains, about his “role” in Lemansky’s murder. Guardo repeatedly pleads his innocence (he was in Mexico at the time) and finally gives Vic a false lead. Vic then leaves Shane with Guardo. While Vic is investigating the lead, Guardo attempts to buy out Shane and convince him that he is innocent. Just as Vic returns, Shane tells Guardo that his girlfriend is pregnant, something which was previously unknown to Guardo. Vic and Ronnie return and then Vic resumes torturing Guardo. Shane stops Vic as he beats Guardo nearly to death and tells him that they can make a lot of money as Guardo tried to bribe him. At first, Vic listens to Shane, but temptation overcomes him and Vic shoots Guardo in the head, killing him and “avenging” Lem’s death. His body was later burned in order to keep his fate a mystery. Guardo was later revealed to have ordered the grisly murder of 11 Mexicans at the San Marcos apartments. After realizing that Shane killed Lem, Vic felt remorseful for killing an innocent man, but was thwarted from killing/arresting Shane due to being blackmailed by him with a document containing all the crimes Vic committed, including the murders of Terry Crowley, Margos Dezerian and Guardo. Aftermention in Season 7 After Vic failed to kill Shane, Shane fled with his family, adding more pressure to Vic and Ronnie as they feared that Shane would send incriminating documents to the authorities. Being left with no other choices, Vic struck a deal with ICE. Immunity for him and Shane and Ronnie being sent to prison in exchange for every crime Vic admitted to during the recorded speech and questioning by Olivia Murray. Vic uses Shane’s memoirs to expose Shane as Lem’s true killer and admits many of his crimes, including Guardo Lima's murder. Since Shane committed suicide after learning about the immunity deal and there being left none other than Vic, Ronnie was arrested and sent to prison for all the crimes that Mackey confessed to. Trivia *Guardo Lima is Vic’s third murder in cold blood. *Luis Antonio Ramos played another drug dealer named Carlos Ruiz, AKA Vibora Ruiz in Power. Appearances * Season 5: "Kavanaugh" * Season 6: "Back to One" Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Drug dealers Category:Gang members Category:Pages needing attention Category:Killed by Vic Category:Mentioned gang member Category:South American criminals